Son of Ares
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: A few years after the defeat of Kronos, the trio face a new challenge, Hades wants his revenge. The only way to defeat him is to seek aid from an unlikely ally. An OC storyline See the next instalment - Son of Ares Destruction of Camp Half Blood
1. Chapter 1

The bright morning light streamed through the draped cloth, onto the sleeping form, he grumbled and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, the sound of the lake called to him urging him to dive in, Percy rolled onto his back, his green eyes taking in the wooden roof of his docked cabin, another day he thought to himself, another day of peace in camp half blood, it had now been almost two years years since he had defeated Cronus, the barrier was back up, Thalia was still getting used to her new freedom after being stuck in a tree for so long, as for Percy and the others that had all continued their Demi-God lives, Percy was now camp leader, Annabeth taught advanced tactics and battle strategy, obviously still no one could beat her at capture the flag, and Grover, well was still Grover, partying, especially with the Daughters of Aprodite, even Clarisse had come to accept them, she was off on another quest set by Chiron, nothing as nearly interesting as the Golden Fleece but it kept her contempt.

"Yo Percy!"

The familiar patter of hooves echoed across the wooden floor

"Percy!" Grover called out again "C'mon Percy"

Percy forced himself to stand even through his tired body argued, he took in the Satyr in front of him, decked out in leather, blade strapped to his chest

"First games on the winter solstice" Grover was literally bouncing with anticipation, a big grin on his face, Percy just groaned, today was going to be painful.

The whole of the camp was buzzing with energy and as per usual Annabeth was already warming up at the first event, a gruelling assault course, she had memorised the route and planned her way through. The stands were starting to fill, with other Demi-Gods a few greeted her and called encouragement to her, she stretched out her toned limbs, taking deep breaths readying herself, other competitors lined up to begin, someone jogged up beside her.

"Hey" Percy pulled at his quads

"Hey Percy, you ready?" she teased nudging him slightly

"Yer I think I gotta shot"

Annabeth just laughed as they all took their positions, Percy glanced down the line seeing the familiar faces, his aqua eyes fell on the man furthest down the line, dressed all in black

"Annabeth" Percy nodded in his Direction, Annabeth searched the faces, her eyes widening once she saw him

"Markos Lutz" she breathed, most of the spectators too were surprised to see one of the few children of Ares, especially this one, Markos mainly kept to himself and other children of the God of War, he had a temper and everyone knew it, he dud solo training, and he didn't like to lose, he would be quite the opponent Annabeth thought.

Dionysus sat in his chair, a glass of water in front of him, with an unhappy sigh at the liquid he stood, greeting the Demi-Gods before him.

"Welcome everyone to the Winter Solstice games, these are trials to prove the strongest warrioirs of Camp Half Blood, these competitors are some of our strongest" he boomed "Our smartest, but who will win, they will face a gruelling assault course filled with hidden dangers and surprise attacks before a dead sprint finish, only one will be victorious" he raised a hand "On your marks. Get set"

Annabeth and Percy braced them selves

"GO!"

And like that they all charged for the first task, a 50 foot climb, a few leapt for the wall trying to get a head start, Percy grasped the hand holds, pulling himself up, Annabeth was right on his heels, he grinned at being ahead, they all scrambled up the wall, the next was a thin walkway, Percy watched as a blonde Demi-God tried to sprint across, but before she was halfway she was thrown off by a large sack colliding into her.

"Surprises… right" Percy panted, he watched for a moment trying to see a pattern, when brunette hair blurred past him.

"Keep up Jackson" Annabeth flashed him a smile before ducking low, she weaved the last part, before her was a 10 foot leap onto the monkey bars, she prept and leapt reaching for the first bar, her fingers grasped around it, but the smooth metal caused her left hand to slip, she dangled there 50 foot above the lake, a shout caught her attention, another Demi-God fell, down until they hit the water, the crowd cheered, Annabeth gritted her teeth as the strain on her shoulder intensified, she had a small opportunity to correct her mistake, or she would drop, she took a deep breath and stretched for the bar, the burn in her arm was almost unbearable, Just a little further, her fingers wrapped around the cool metal, she took a moment, the frame shook, Markos's strong hands gripped the bar, the muscles in his arms flexing, his green eyes glanced at her before he swung himself forward using his momentum to get himself across, Annabeth's body kicked in and she pursued.

Percy was close behind them after managing to dodge his way past the sacks, he leapt and swung his way across the lake, by the time he got to the zip line Annabeth and Markos were already half way down, Percy looked down at the water below and smiled, he concentrated summoning his inherited powers and leapt, swirling water below him shifted and morphed into a powerful waterslide, Percy landed onto the liquid feet first surfing his way to land, technically it wasn't cheating, he hadn't fallen into the lake, he raced down almost catching the two ahead of him, Markos hit the ground first without slowing, Annabeth less than a second behind him, Percy landing stumbling slightly but recovering, Dionysus's voice boomed across the course

"Only three remain as they reach the combat trials, who will be our victor?"

The three thundered through the woodland, keeping as eye for any surprises, it wasn't long before red team's strongest fighters ambushed them, Annabeth slowed calculating her attack plan, she and the others were unarmed, she would have to disarm one of her opponents, while Annabeth had slowed Markos had sped up and was hurtling towards the three fighters who faced him, he roared as he used his combined momentum and strength to throw one of them into a tree, the fighter dropped his sword which was quickly obtained by Annabeth who was trying to defend against her attackers, she dispatched each of them with grace and precision whereas Percy was using instinct, Markos knocked out another of his opponents, leaving just him and Paris, son of Apollo, though Percy fought strong he held back not wanting to hurt his friends, Annabeth gasped in pain as an elbow collided with her jaw, Percy instantly turned wanting to protect his friend, big mistake, his opponents took this opportunity to take him down, Annabeth saw what happened, her rational brain told her he wouldn't be seriously injured, it was just a game, so she continued her assault, her foot connected with the taller man's chest, winding him, she blocked the others attacks, punching him in the face then a knee to the groin, causing him to fall in pain.

"Sorry Dylan" she called to the boy as she raced for the finish line, she was ahead, but fast footsteps behind her alerted her to another's presence, she chanced a glance over her shoulder through the blurring trees she saw a dark figure, Markos had defeated his opponents shortly after Annabeth and charged after her, they both pushed themselves to the limits, both wired to win, Daughter of Athena vs Son of Ares, both born for battle, both with the need to win. Annabeth was ahead but Markos had more strength in his legs pushing him further, they could both see the finish line, their breathing laboured and legs burning, each still pushing she could feel him right on her tail, he would soon overtake her, her brain ran with options for ensuring her victory, she had one shot the timing had to be perfect, her grip loosened on the sword, then she released it, letting in fall, Markos didn't see it in time as he slipped on the metal, Markos fell but managed to roll out of it, by the time he recovered Annabeth had crossed the line, Cheers erupted as the Daughter of Athena took her trophy raising it high, she caught his eye, he said nothing, blood trickling down his arm, he walked away, heading back to the cabins, suddenly Annabeth was hoisted high onto the shoulders of a couple of Demi-Gods.

"The champion of the Winter Solstice games, Annabeth Chase!" cheered Dionysus, more cheers and chanting ensued and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy groaned as Grover pressed an ice pack to his face, he took it leaning back

"Ouch huh?"

Percy just nodded he stretched out a hand, Grover helped him up.

"Just need to get to the water" he grumbled clicking his arm, pain crossing his face "Annabeth still on her victory lap?"

Grover nodded "Yer, she is already at the feast, taking shots with the Sons of Apollo, I told her we'd meet her there" Percy felt a small pang of jealousy at the thought of Annabeth getting drunk with other guys, he pushed it to the back of his mind, she was daughter of the goddess of wisdom she wouldn't do anything stupid.

By the time Percy had sorted himself out the celebration feast was well under way, a huge bonfire was set in the middle of the clearing. Long wooden tables filled with roasted food and endless drinks surrounded the fire, the boys made their way through the crowd of chattering Demi-Gods quickly finding Annabeth, Percy took in her rosy cheeks from the alcohol, she leapt up when she saw them wrapping her arms around both.

"Hey" she beamed

"Congrats" Grover called over the noise of the celebration

"Thanks, come on have a drink with me2 she signalled for someone to get two new flagons of mead, they toasted and drank. The celebration went long into the night.

A knocking at the door had three semi-conscious half bloods groaning at the loud noise.

"Grover it's your door, you get it" mumbled Percy, the Satyr muttered something under his breath as he rolled out from under a table. The knocking continued, Grover rubbed his eyes, the sun hadn't even risen fully yet. Grover swung open the door squinting slightly to see the figure in front of him, what caught his attention was the four horse legs.

"Chiron?" he asked still not fully awake

"Mr Underwood" the aged centaur seemed out of breath "is Mr Jackson and Miss Chase with you?" Grover nodded, starting to grasp the urgency in his voice

"I need the three of you to follow me, it is a matter of the up most importance"

So there they were crossing the campus in the early sunrise light, the three knew there was something wrong Chiron said nothing as they crossed to Mr D's house, they were rushed into his office where they were met by a young brunette with dark skin and even darker eyes, the Satyr gulped.

"Persephone?" Grover's voice came out a little higher than usual, the Queen of the Underworld leaned suggestively against Mr D's desk her eyes lingering on the sweaty palmed Satyr.

"Hello Grover" she winked, Dionysus coughed awkwardly and took a step forward.

"Yes well, Lady Persephone has travelled here on important business" he said solemnly, he gestured for the Queen of the Underworld to share her knowledge, she dragged her eyes from Grover to address them all.

"Son of Poseidon, four years ago you defeated Hades, he was furious and started plotting his revenge on you and the Gods of Olympus, it wasn't until recently I overheard his plans" her smile faded slightly "He plans to release Tityus from where he is locked away in Tartarus"

"Why come to us?" asked Percy confused "Why not go to Zeus and my father surly they could handle their brother" the rest of the room went quiet.

"Percy…" Annabeth began "The Gods cannot interfere in each other's affairs, they made a treaty long ago"

This confused Percy even more "But Hades is threatening to attack the mortal world possibly even Camp Half Blood" Annabeth placed a hand on his upper arm.

"It doesn't work that way Percy, mortals are expendable to most of the Gods, they will not intervene unless it affects Olympus, it is the way it has always been"

Percy exhaled running a hand through his hair trying to wrap his head around everything, his home was being threatened and the Gods, his father would not do anything.

"What do we do?" he asked

"We have to stop him Mr Jackson" answered Chiron who stood there arms crossed against his chest.

"I have done all I can, good luck to you" and with that Persephone was gone returning to the Underworld, her prison.

"How do we even stop Hades from releasing this Tityus?" Percy was pacing back and forth in front of Mr D's desk as Mr D opened a bottle of wine, scowling when it turned to water "How do you even release someone from Tartarus, I can't imagine it's very easy" he turned to the others for an answer.

"well Tityus was placed there by Zeus, other than getting Zeus to release him himself, there are two options, give Tityus the power to break himself free of the chains or cut the chains" the centaur moved to the vast book shelves, his fingers skimming the spines, Percy sat on the large couch with Grover and Annabeth. This was not what he wanted to be doing with a hangover, Annabeth squeezed his hand sympathetically her fingers laced with his, he gave her a weak smile.

"Ah here" Chiron blew the dust off a very old red leather book "the Baetylus, it is the stone that Cronus swallowed instead of Zeus, it is said to have some of Cronus's strength within it, the other is the Harpe of Perseus, the sword Perseus used to defeat the Kraken when it too was released from the depths of Tartarus"

"And where are these items now?" asked Grover who still seemed to be getting over the surprise appearance of Persephone, Chiron removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead.

"Well the Baetylus is on Mount Olympus protected by Hephaestus, the Harpe however was… commandeered shall we say by Enyo Goddess of Destruction"

"Great" Annabeth sighed, after seeing the confusion on Percy's face "Enyo stays alone mostly, but her greatest ally is Ares, she uses him to rally soldiers into a frenzy which causes more destruction, other than the Gods she only sees those that she can use for her own gain, we need a child of Ares"

"Then what's the problem? Clarrise is a daughter of Ares, she will help us" Grover started to stand.

"Yer but she's half way round the world Grover, there isn't time" Percy turned to Chiron and Mr D "Is there another?" Both of them shared a look

"Only one left on Campus"


	3. Chapter 3

They found themselves at a cabin on the edge of the main housing area, out front was a mini assault course and training area. Percy made it to the door first, slamming his fist into it as he rapped three times.

"What?" a deep voice called out, the three entered finding the door unlocked. It was fairly dark inside the cabin, a little light filtered through the open window, quick movement in the corner caught their attention, he was dressed in a black vest and slacks, his hands wrapped as he struck a well worn punching bag which hung from the ceiling. The man glanced over at them.

"Well isn't it the heroes of Olympus and his band of followers" he struck the bag again.

"Markos…" Percy started knowing it would sound like a suicide mission "We need your help"

Markos paused his assault on the bag, turning to face the three younger half-bloods "My help" he mused a slight smirk on his face, Annabeth rolled he eyes, typical Son of Ares… Cocky.

"Yes" Percy continued "Hades is planning to release Tityus from his chains in Tartarus and use him to take his revenge on the mortal world including Camp Half Blood" Markos's face remained neutral as if waiting for Percy to continue when he didn't Markos asked.

"So why do you need me slayer of Cronos, Daughter of Athena with all her tricks" he made a pointed look at Annabeth "And well a Satyr in training" Grover too a step forward obviously insulted, but Percy cut in.

"We think Hades is planning to use the Harpe of Perseus which…"

"Which currently is in the possession of Enyo" Markos finished, a smile on his lips "So you just need someone who she would talk to… like a child of Ares for instance" then something clicked "Oh and you came to me because my half-sister is off on her own quest"

The three were silent for a moment before Grover spoke "Yep that pretty much sums it up"

Markos turned away "Sorry not interested, close the door behind you" he returned to his punching bag, Percy turned to Annabeth and Grover confusion plain on his face.

"So you won't help us"

Markos faced them "That pretty much sums it up"

Grover was about to kick this guys ass, he didn't care if he was the Son of Ares or not. Percy was about to push the matter when Annabeth walked right up to Markos.

"So you're a coward" it wasn't a question and he knew it, he stared down at the blue eyed Demi-God, his anger started to bubble.

"Watch yourself Daughter of Athena after yesterdays performance I'm not inclined to give you many more chances to walk away" Annabeth stood her ground keeping eye contact with the Demi-God.

"I thought Sons of Ares never turn down a Quest with the promise of Battle" by the look in Markos's green eyes, she knew she had his interest "Tell me I'm wrong" she was pushing her luck and she knew it, they watched each other for a moment, Percy shifter uncomfortably at the proximity of Annabeth and Markos.

"So will you help us?"

Markos continued to watch Annabeth but answered "Grab your things, we are leaving in an hour" he pulled his gaze from the young brunette "We have a long way to go"

So there they were 45 minutes later by the entrance of the camp Annabeth sat by a tree, she could feel Percy's aqua eyes on her, after a couple of minutes she turned to face him, but just as she was about to speak there was an engine roar. All three turned as a jet black pick-up truck came bouncing into view, it skidded to a halt with Markos sat behind the wheel, his arm resting on the door. Grover's jaw dropped, Markos just rolled his eyes.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" the three clambered into the spacious pick-up, Percy's eyes scanned the interior, pale leather seats, large sound system with a built in Sat Nav.

"Where did you get it?"

"I bought it" and with that he pulled away, launching into a high speed as they bounced over the dirt track, they rode in silence for a while, once they hit the main road Markos turned west and kept at least 20 miles faster than the speed limit, Grover was still enthralled by the expensive vehicle he was in. Percy just gazed out the window, but Annabeth was watching Markos's eyes in the rear view mirror, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't place it. She had heard stories about Markos and had seen his anger.

"So where are we going?" Annabeth questioned still watching him, Markos's eyes flickered to her.

"Enyo likes to live in solitude somewhere away from mortal eyes, we have to travel to the Rocky Mountains near to the Colorado/Wyoming boarder" he checked the Sat Nav "Take us about 28 hours to drive, but then we have a long hike to the entrance to her residence" he watched her in the mirror, catching her eye, she was the first to break the gaze, but Annabeth still questioned him.

"Will she give you the Harpe?"

Markos felt the eyes of everyone in the car on him, his grip tightened on the wheel.

"Well I don't know Daughter of Athena, she is allies with my father but I've never met her, we shall have to wait and see won't we" Silence fell in the car once more.

"So who is this Tityus?" Percy asked turning back to face Annabeth, who shared a look with Grover who shifted in his seat.

"Tityus is a giant, Son of Zeus born of the Earth, Gaia. He… um, he" Annabeth fiddled with her fingers unsure of how to continue.

"He tried to rape Leto, Daughter of Coeus and lover of Zeus" Markos answered keeping his eyes fixed on the road, Percy watched as Annabeth picked at a thread on her jacket her mind somewhere distance. She would not meet his gaze so Percy just turned back to face the road ahead. Annabeth's mind wandered to that dark memory, something she had told no one, she lent her head back hugging her jacket a little closer. The movement didn't go unnoticed by the Son of Ares who's eyebrows knitted together slightly, but he kept his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

They travelled for a few hours and were in mid Pennsylvania when Markos pulled into a shopping complex.

"We need to grab a few things for the journey ahead" Annabeth nudged Grover to wake the sleeping Satyr, who grabbed his crutches and hopped out the vehicle. They entered a camping goods store, Markos went straight to the climbing gear and took ropes and chain links, he continued to move around picking up what appeared to be random pieces of camping equipment, Grover had wandered off to the grocery store with the promise of bringing back food for everyone which just left Percy and Annabeth outside the camping store. Annabeth hadn't said a word since their earlier conversation about Tityus, she hadn't even looked Percy in the face, something had to be seriously wrong for her to act like this. Percy wanted to know why his best friend was so sad.

"Annabeth…" Percy reached out to touch her arm the contact made her jump slightly, Percy tried to ignore it when her other hand went to her concealed dagger. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine" she answered too quickly, turning to watch Markos as he moved his way to the cashier with arms full. Percy lowered his voice

"You can tell me Annabeth"

"I'm fine Percy" she forced a smile "I just want to keep an eye on our new companion"

"You don't trust him?" Percy asked eyeing the taller Demi-God

"I have heard stories and well lets just say children of Ares can be traitorous"

At Markos's approach they silenced their speculation, he had a large rucksack tossed over his shoulder, he glanced around.

"Where's the Satyr?" he asked

"His name is Grover" Annabeth retorted, the taller Demi-God looked down at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Where is he?" he asked slowly, just as Percy was about to intervene they heard Grover calling.

"YO! Percy" he came into view, two bags of shopping hanging from his crutches. He had some sort of food hanging half out of his mouth.

"It's nice to know you guys can keep a low profile" Markos grumbled after Percy moved to help Grover with the bags, they reached the truck shortly after this time Percy road in the back with Grover as they searched through the grocery bag, Annabeth rode shotgun her eyes faced the road but her mind was on the quiet Demi-God next to her, her hand remained close to her dagger at her waist. The sudden voice of Markos made her jump slightly.

"So say we get the sword what happens then Son of Poseidon?"

Percy shifted at the question "Well I guess we take it to camp so Hades can't use it to release Tityus and things go back to the what they were before"

Markos snorted a cold smile reaching his lips "Are you really that naïve? Do you truly believe that Hades, God of the Underworld, will stop because a teenager took the thing he wants for world domination?" he glanced back at Percy, who's cheeks redden slightly "Great , so basically you have no plan, how have you survived this long Jackson?"

Annabeth scowled at him "Do you have a better idea?" this only made Markos tsked

"I thought that was why we had Athena's daughter, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" he emphasised the last part, the truck went silent, the only sound was the engine as they sped along the freeway.

The sky began to grow dark, Grover was already snoring quietly in the back seat, even Percy's eyes grew heavy from being woken so early but he tried to fight the sleep. He didn't want to leave his friends unprotected, he knew all too well that not all who love in Camp Half Blood wanted peace. He had trusted Luke and look where that had gotten him, now here with this Demi-God who didn't hide his true feelings, who had not wanted to aid the trio on their quest. But he was losing the battle with sleep and after a few moments his eyes closed and he drifted off.

But in the front Annabeth was awake and alert watching the road, as night fell the roads began to clear. Markos glanced in the rear view seeing both boys asleep then he looked over to see Annabeth was still awake. The clock on the dash read 11:45pm, he watched as she rubbed the back of her neck, fatigue around her eye. After a few more moments she stifled a yawn, Markos rolled his eyes

"Why don't you get some sleep? We still have a good 12 hours left" then he added "You're gonna need your energy"

"I'm fine" she said simply,

"Hey I'm not going to do anything if that's what you're…"

"I said I'm fine" she cut in, Markos took a deep breath in keeping back his retort, his grip tightened on the wheel. After a moment he leaned towards Annabeth with his hand outstretched, before half way a blade was at his throat.

"Easy there" Markos said slowly "Don't do anything we will both regret"

"What are you doing?" she demanded quietly so not to wake Percy and Grover

"Just getting something out the glove compartment" carefully he continued his movement, he opened the small door and reached in. Annabeth watched him like a hawk, but all he removed was a small can, he held it out for Annabeth who took it reading the label 'Red Bull'. She blushed slightly at her over reaction, she tucked the blade back into her waist

"Sorry" she said shyly, Markos just moved his eyes back to the road as they continued their journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite her best efforts Annabeth's body gave in and she had fallen asleep a little over 4 hours ago, the car had been silent since. But Percy's mind was restless as he dreamt his father's voice came to him.

 _"_ _Percy tread carefully, those who you think may aid you can turn if offered what they want most… Ares is a distrusted God among the Olympians, he desires war and bloodshed… be wary of his descendants… and Percy, be safe. I cannot intervene if anything happens to you to your friends"_

Percy jerked awake quickly checking his surroundings, his eyes falling on the driver. Markos was watching Annabeth shift in her sleep,

"Where are we?" he asked not recognising the town names

"Iowa" he replied

"How much longer?"

"Probably 8 hours, then we have a long hike through the mountains" Markos kept his eyes on the road, Annabeth stirred at the conversation her tired eyes squinting out of the window at the trees rushing by, she turned seeing Markos, her face scrunching slightly.

"What time is it?"

Markos looked at the dash "A little after 6 am"

"Have you slept?" she asked concern in her voice, Markos shook his head "Do you want me to drive for a while?" she sat up straighter brushing her hair from her face, blinking the sleep away.

"No it's fine, I don't sleep" he said watching her flipping her brunette and the look of disbelief, so her elaborated "I have acute insomnia, mixed with the DNA of my father means that I don't need sleep" Annabeth's eyebrows raised slightly at the information shared by the reclusive Son of Ares, it was only then that Annabeth noticed Percy was awake

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey" he replied

The Satyr snored loudly, causing Percy and Annabeth to share a look and laughed. They pulled over at the next service station to refill the truck, Percy took Annabeth to one side while Markos went to pay for the gas. He replayed to her the dream he had and his fathers warning.

"I don't think we can trust him" Percy whispered keeping his eyes on the Demi-God through the stores window, Annabeth glanced over

"Did your father name him as our enemy or just warn you of Ares" she asked knowing the answer, Percy nodded not taking his eyes from Markos, Annabeth leaned against the car door, still needing sleep.

"What's wrong?" Markos came to stand in front of her, his face stoic

"Nothing" she said quiet "We should continue"

"As you wish" he said opening the car door for her, with a surprised look on her face she climbed into the passenger seat and watched as he closed her door and moved around to the drivers side, without another word he started the engine and pulled away speeding along the freeway.

Grover jerked awake some time after they crossed the Colorado boarder, Annabeth herself had drifted in and out of consciousness, waking again when Markos pulled into a rough gravel car park, he climbed out going straight round to the covered bed of the pick up, the three followed watching as Markos looked round the car park, apart from a family grabbing a picnic basket and moving towards the trail, one they had gone he unlocked the trunk lifting the cover. The younger Demi-Gods jaws dropped.

"You have an armoury in the back of your truck" Grover's hand involuntarily reached out, a slight smile played on Markos's lips as the others admired his collection, Annabeth's eyes landed on a sleek black bow in the corner, her desire not going unnoticed by the Son of Ares who reached for a sword and tucking it into his rucksack before taking a dagger for his belt.

"May I?" Annabeth asked shyly not taking her eyes from the bow, Markos deliberated for a moment taking in Annabeth's features

"If it so much as has a scratch on it" hs started but by that point it was in her hands as she pulled the string and ran her fingers along the carbon fibre body. Reaching in the truck Markos pulled out a matching black quiver filled with arrows, he held it out to the brunette Demi-God who slid her arm in the strap as Markos tightened it. It was only then that Annabeth realised how close their proximity was, she could see his chest rise and fall as his skilled fingers fiddled with the straps, every so often they would brush her shoulder. She blushed slightly and turned away, thankful that the others were to invested in the armoury to notice her heated cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

They followed the Son of Ares as he lead them away from the trail, heading into the dense trees at a slight incline. Grover had left his crutches and bounced along, his hooves tapping on the occasional rock. The trio chattered a little while they walked, Markos remained quiet as he focused on the way, he couldn't help but roll his eyes when they laughed aloud. When he cast a glance over his shoulder to tell them to be quiet, his words stuck in his throat at what he saw, Annabeth's face covered in a broad smile, which made her blue eyes shine. When she caught him watching he tried to conceal it but it was too late, he dropped his gaze. He had always known that the Daughter of Athena was attractive but he had never seen her smile before, he had seen her fight and man did she fight, but beyond that nothing, seeing her now though, _no_ he thought, condemning the thought instantly. He could never again put himself though that again, so once more he put up his walls and ignored them.

Mid laugh Grover stopped dead inhaling sharply through his nose, his eyes darting around the area.

"Grover?" Percy reached for his blade "What is it?"

A mighty roar sounded, four huge hell hounds came crashing through the trees, teeth sharp and going for the Demi-Gods, each who were readying their weapons

"ARKETA!" yelled Markos as he jumped between the black hounds and the trio, the beast paused their attack, but still barked and growled not a foot away from Markos. Annabeth watched her hand resting on the arrow cocked in the bow.

"Aposýromai" he said forcefully, not breaking eye contact the growls subsided after a moment, they still had a defensive stance but whatever Markos was saying was working. Annabeth watched as he puffed his chest out and brought himself to his full height.

"Ela píso" his voice low, almost menacingly "Makriá!" he bellowed and the hounds scarpered, disappearing into the trees, Percy and Grover relaxed slightly, Percy turned to check on Annabeth who was stood there staring at Markos, still with his back to them, his posture stiff and hands balled into fists and shaking.

"Annabeth" Percy whispered gently pulling her back slightly, he knew anger when he saw it "Are you ok?" asked Percy loud enough for Markos to hear, after a few more moments of shaking he took a deep breath, he turned and passed the others without looking at them his eyes dark.

"We're close" he murmured, as he walked he felt the tension across his shoulders the fire in his chest, he tried to slow his breathing, he had nearly lost it… nearly.

They made their way to Red Feather Peak, Markos jumped up to the edge peering over, he walked forward about 15 feet before dumping his rucksack and removing the climbing equipment, he then proceeded to knot the ropes and attach the d-links. His movements indicated that he had done this before, he said nothing as he worked. Percy moved to Annabeth's side.

"What was that back there?" he asked in a hushed voice glancing over at Markos, Annabeth looked down at her feet kicking a stone with her toe.

"I'm not sure"

Percy sensed her hesitation "Annabeth" he whispered.

She just looked him dead in the eye "He's dangerous that's all I know" something twisted in her stomach as she spoke, but she ignored it.

Footsteps signalled Markos's approach "If you two are done gossiping" he started "We have to abseil to the ledge below"

He hooked up the two guys easily then turned to Annabeth who did not look him in the eye as he stood before her, her heart thudded unsteady as he then knelt down with the harness carefully she stepped into it as he brought it up to her waist, his hands grazed her legs ever so slightly. Annabeth tried to focus on anything else but as he straightened their eyes met for only a moment before he dropped his gaze to her waist as he tightened the harness, even through the clothing she could feel the warm of his skin. Markos finished dropping his hands and stepping back.

"Erm… Markos" mumbled Grover his eyes fixed on the trees Markos scanned finding the hell hounds waiting there silently.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked

"Waiting for their masters command" Markos moved to the ropes "Shall we" he said flatly descending over the edge with a final look at the dormant hounds the three followed suit, leaning over the ledge, over 1000 feet below them was a river with clear blue water. Wordlessly they descended, Markos looked up to check on the others spotting the hounds watching them. Enyo knew they were coming, this was not a good sign and yet if she did not want the Demi-Gods there the hounds would have killed them no matter if he was the Son of Ares or not.

 **Translations - Greek**

 **Arketa - enough, éla píso** **\- Get back, Makriá - Away!, Aposýromai - Stand down**


	7. Chapter 7

The entrance was partially hidden it didn't have a ledge to it so once they were by the mouth they had to swing slightly to get their footing. They detached themselves letting the ropes drop, there was a small click and the dark cave was suddenly illuminated, Markos passed torches to each of them.

"Stay close together" he uttered to them taking a cautious step forward, following the tunnel ahead "She knows we're here" The only sound was their footsteps quietly echoing, all were vigilant and looking for any signs of trouble or ambush, but none came.

"It's too quiet" Percy murmured and got shushed by Markos, he could feel eyes upon them. Sudden illumination had them taking up defensive positions, weapons drawn ready for anything. All eyes scanned the now vast cave, fire torches lined the walls. A throne made of stone sat up on a ledge upon it a female figure sat, her jet black hair hanging to her waist, swaying as she stood. She wore a brown leather vest and shorts, which barely covered anything.

Markos took a breath stunned by the appearance of the Goddess, he sheathed his sword taking a step away from the trio's defensive grouping.

"Enyo" he began "To ónomá mou eínai Márkos , gios tou Ári"

Annabeth frowned slightly placing the language as Greek, Enyo moves were so fluid it was clear she was other worldly.

"Markos" she purred walking slowly down the steps carved into the stone "Son of Ares" she had a slight accent, she wandered over to Markos.

"You have your fathers good looks and broad shoulders" she walked behind him, running her fingers across them, pointedly ignoring the younger half-bloods "You have travelled far to see me young Markos" she left her hand draped over his chest looking him in the eyes, her irises were an amazing dark purple.

"What is it you want for me?"

Markos swallowed, heat spreading from where Enyo's skin touched him "Me and my companions seek your aid" finger slid over his chest, Annabeth watched, her hand tightening around the bow "Hades plans to release Tityus from the Underworld, he may try to use the Harpe of Perseus" Enyo let out a laugh stopping Markos's words.

"Oh and let me guess" she stroked his hair leaving her hand knotted there "You want to keep it safe for little old me, how brave" she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, Annabeth's jaw clenched as she watched

"Do you have it?" both Markos and Enyo turned at Annabeth's sudden outburst, Enyo's eyes flickered between Annabeth and Markos a smile spreading over her full lips

"My, my" she said sauntering back towards her throne with a click of her fingers the cave wall to their right shattered revealing a short bronze sword, Percy read the etched writing 'Perseus'. Markos moved towards it.

"Uh uh uh handsome" a crack appeared between Markos and the sword "Not so fast, why should I part with my prize?" she lounged in her throne "Persuade me Son of Ares" she gave him a meaningful look, he deliberated for a moment, then he leapt up the ledge to stand before the Goddess kneeling so he was at her eye level. He brought his lips close to her ear, whispering to her. Annabeth chest tightened at their proximity, her eyes never leaving Markos, Grover and Percy didn't know what to make of this. They couldn't make out what he was saying but his hand moved to the top of the Goddess's bare leg.

Annabeth couldn't help but look away, something swirling in her stomach. Another moment passed then Markos stood and walked down the stairs leaving a very pleased looking Enyo. Markos moved towards the sword taking it from it's rock case, he bowed to the Goddess her purple eyes scanning the other faces stopping on the young female, there it was… contempt, anger, jealousy.

It was time for the Goddess to have some fun, her eyes narrowed, wrist flicked the floor and walls shook causing Grover to stumble back from the splitting rock cutting off Annabeth from the others.

"Annabeth" Percy called reaching for her but she was too far away

"Percy!" she screamed as the rock she was standing on crumbled away leaving just enough space for her feet, she tried to keep her balance.

Markos had watched the scene unfold, watched as fear crossed Annabeth's features, he charged towards her wanting to reach her, he stopped turning his gaze to Enyo who was grinning down at the panic. His teeth gritting, anger bubbling he leapt up to the ledge

"ENOUGH" he bellowed his fists clenched, purple eyes fell on him glinting "Release her" he demanded "Now"

He cast a glance back to where Annabeth stood trying to keep her balance, she met Markos's eyes silently pleading. Markos growled spinning back to face the Goddess hands gripping at her clothing

"Let her go or I swear on the Gods I will tear you to pieces" his voice low and menacing.

Enyo's expression changed "I see she is not the only one with desires" she sneered, bringing her hand down the side of his face "She desires you too Markos, but maybe" she paused "I want you all to myself" she brought her lips to his, catching him by surprise, their mouths moved together. Annabeth's heart sunk when she saw the two of them, what was he doing?

Markos came to his senses pulling away from the Goddess's embrace "Release her please" he whispered, she gazed at him for a long moment, the wheels in her head turning, manipulation was what she did best.

"Very well" she snapped her fingers creating a rock bridge for Annabeth to reach the others, falling into Percy's arms, Markos turned to leave with the others, but Enyo was by his ear.

"Be careful of that one, he wants her too"

He followed after the others not looking back. Enyo watched them leave, a hell hound coming to her side

"Kill the girl" she commanded, the hound leapt to life and pursued the Demi-Gods.

 **Translation**

 **To ónomá mou eínai Márkos , gios tou Ári** **\- My name is Markos, Son of Ares**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy held tightly onto Annabeth as they made their way back to the entrance with Grover close behind them

"Yo that Goddess is crazy" he said as he continued to look back "Can't wait til we're out of this creepy cave"

A rumble came from down the tunnel, they all stopped and turned to the source of the noise

"What the…?"

Markos sped into view, a roaring behind him "RUN!" he called a hell hound hot on his heels, lashing at Markos's legs missing them by an inch "GO!"

They raced towards the mouth of the cave, the light being their guide. Howls echoed around them as their legs pounded the rocky floor

"We're gonna have to jump" Annabeth's heart pounded against her chest

"What?" called Grover, slowing ever so slightly to cast a look at the others, Percy grabbed his jacket tugging him over the edge

"JUMP!" he commanded, Annabeth's screams echoed as the four plunged 50 feet into the cold waters below.

Percy emerged first finding the shore searching frantically for his friends, as soon as he saw Annabeth surface he dived towards her pulling her onto the grass bank, bow still clenched in her hand,

"Are you okay?" his hand was on her cheek as she blinked the water from her blue eyes, she stared up at Percy who was so close she could feel his breath on her face, she nodded as her cheeks reddened. Percy froze, something ruffling his hair, he looked up to something she could not see.

"Percy?"

But Percy's focus was on the large hell hound creeping towards them, it stepped silently teeth bared, black eyes watching them, It crouched readying itself to pounce. Percy's hand gripping his pen, something silver flashed in his peripheral, the hound howled in pain as a dagger protruded it's side

"PERCY, ANNABETH RUN!" Grover called dripping wet was already heading for the forest "C'MON" he called again Percy wrenched Annabeth to her feet, dragging her in the direction Grover was heading, she looked back eyes searching for their fourth companion.

"What about Markos?"

"We can't fight them off Annabeth" Percy called feeling bad for not staying but he had to protect Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth glanced back again, but the Son of Ares was nowhere to be seen. Instead two hell hounds came crashing into view biting at their heels and gaining fast

"We're not gonna make it to the truck" ahead of them Percy saw Grover skid to a halt "we're defiantly not making it back to the truck" he said coming to a stop, seeing the obstacles before them, the trio stood back to back, weapons drawn. The now four hounds circled them, teeth bared with drool around their mouths. Their tightly packed muscled limbs tensed and ready, time seemed to stand still, none advanced

"Any plans?" Grover muttered under his breath, secretly hoping one of them would come up with a plan,

"RUN"

A large figure crashed into one of the monstrous beasts, Markos's blade pierced the skin, killing it instantly, he then launched the sword into the next, it embedding in the hounds hind leg. Markos unsheathed the Harpe of Perseus readying himself, coming between the half bloods and the remaining hell hounds.

"MOVE!" Markos roared at the gawking Demi-Gods their brains kicked in as they bolted through the trees. Markos shifter his weight bracing himself for the onslaught, the hounds eyes watched the fleeing female the hackles rose on their backs as their pray got away. They turned to their obstruction, they lunged at Markos claws out, he swung his blade catching them.

Yells mixed with howls echoed through the woods, stopping Annabeth in her tracks, heart pounding. Percy and Grover noticed her pause

"Where's Markos?"

The trio scanned through the trees

"He was right behind us" exclaimed Grover

"We have to go back" Annabeth didn't wait for an answer before she started to sprint back the way they came

"Annabeth wait" but she was gone, Grover and Percy pelted through the trees "ANNABETH!" Percy's heart pounded, he had heard the cry of pain, the hounds had surly gotten to Markos and now Annabeth had run straight back there

"ANNABETH!" they both entered the clearing at the same time, skidding to a stop. The bodies of four hell hounds laid across the grass, unmoving… dead. In the centre of the chaos knelt Annabeth clutching an unmoving Markos, his clothing ripped and smeared with blood, the harpe of Perseus still in his hand, Annabeth looked up at Percy concern clear on her face.

"He's alive"


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth yanked open the rear door to the truck, Markos slung around both Percy and Grover's necks, his feet dragging along the gravel. Annabeth ran to the other side climbing in before pulling Markos onto the rear seats so his head resting on her leg, he groaned slightly

"It's okay" Annabeth whispered "We're going home, going to get help" she ran a blood stained hand through his hair which was matted with blood and sweat. Percy started the engine, he reversed looking in the review mirror, his jealousy bubbled when he saw the look on Annabeth's face, the worry etched in her face, she had never looked at him like that. He turned his eyes back to the road discreetly moving the mirror so he could not see either of them.

Annabeth pressed her hands to Markos's chest, red liquid seeped through her fingers, it was warm and stuck to her skin. She quickly and swiftly removed her jacket pressing it firmly to the opened wound on his chest, she took a deep breath, her mind working for a solution. They couldn't go to a hospital, the minute they took his blood they would know something was different, could he make it all the way back to Camp Half-Blood, especially losing this much blood, the odds weren't good.

"Percy pull over… somewhere quiet" she ordered, a slight lump on her throat as she thought of what she had to do

"What, why?" he asked looking back at her

"Just trust me" she snapped Percy and Grover shared a look, Grover then proceeded to open up a map looking for a suitable location. 10 minutes later they pulled into an abandoned warehouse, Percy shut off the engine turning to Annabeth who's hands were covered in blood, she rummaged in her pockets pulling out a lighter, her breathing quickened.

"Okay I need you two to hold him still"

Percy was unsure of her actions but he helped Grover to get him to the floor, Annabeth took her dagger from the small of her back using it to cut away Markos's grey tee, which was now drenched in blood. She then went about making a small fire, she held the dagger in the flames. Percy watched as her hands shook slightly

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

She swallowed her mouth suddenly dry "He is losing to much blood, we have to close the wounds" she held up the blade which now glowed white. Percy's eyes widened as he grasped what she was saying

"Whoa Annabeth wait, just wait surly there can be another way" he held up his hands trying to get her to see reason.

"There is no other way… and every second we spend arguing he" her words failed her, after a deep breath she said "Just hold him still" they looked into one another's eyes for a moment, before Percy's hands held Markos's right arm while Grover to the left. Annabeth looked down at Markos's bare torso, blood smeared across his chest, large gashes crossing his otherwise flawless skin.

"Lypámai" she whispered, then she pressed the red hot blade to the first claw wound. Markos's eyes opened, he inhaled deeply as his face contorted in pain, his teeth gritted together as he called out, he struggled against the boy's grip. The sound of his skin sizzling made Annabeth's stomach turn, she reminded herself she had to continue, she reheated the blade and repeated the torturous process, trying to block out the cries of agony that echoed the empty space.

Percy and Grover continued to hold the writhing body down but Markos was so strong his body packed with muscle and slicked with blood. Grover's hand slipped allowing Markos to break free, his hand flew up grabbing Annabeth's hoodie. They were within inches of each other's faces, he said nothing but his eyes spoke volumes… pleading.

"I have to" Annabeth whispered "Trust me" she brought a hand to his cheek, their eyes locked, he cried out in pain falling back to the floor with a thud. The boys gripped his shoulders putting their weight into it this time. Annabeth looked down blinking back the water that formed in her eyes.

Once it was done she stood moving to the other side if the truck, she leant against it looking down at her hands which trembled and were coated in Markos's blood, she tried to slow her breathing. The echoes of his pain engrained in her brain she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"You ready?" Percy came to lean next to her, he didn't look at her, not after what he had seen, her hands caressing Markos's face, the tears forming in her eyes because she had to hurt him

"He's in the truck" Percy stated, he pushed himself up and went around to the passenger door climbing in. Annabeth took another deep breath before opening the door, Markos was slumped against the opposite door with a jacket wrapped loosely around him. His eyes were drooping, he was slick with sweat, they had tried to clean him up a little but there were still blood smeared his skin. Annabeth slid in the truck trying to keep her eyes off the semi-conscious half naked man beside her, but she couldn't help peering over to the red angry burns that crossed his chest, burns that she had caused, her stomach churned but she held it down.

It was silent in the truck and for one of the four it was extremely uncomfortable, Grover tried to ignore the obvious tension in the confined space

"So…" he began, shifting in his seat "Does anyone wanna stop for the night?"

There was a long silence before Percy shrugged "Just keep going, if you get tired I'll drive" he continued to stare out of his window at the lights whizzing by.

Meanwhile in the back Markos was wide awake, his eyes closed but his body burned with pain, every inch of his chest still felt like it was ablaze, his mind flickered back to the look in Annabeth's eyes, she had held the blade, her fingers caressed his cheek. Such conflicting motions, his minded started to grow heavy, he felt at ease slightly with Annabeth by his side, she had tried to save him, whether he would make it or not was another matter. His head rolled, leaning against the cool glass and he was unconscious, the events of today taking it's toll.

 **Translation**

 **Lypámai - I'm sorry**


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was rising when they pulled up to Camp Half Blood, Percy had called ahead and the healers were there waiting with a stretcher. Before the truck had fully stopped Annabeth was out, making her way round to see the healers bringing Markos out. His wounds now in the morning light looked even more gruesome, some of the burns had blistered. He was still out as they carried him away. Annabeth turned away her feet carrying her to her cabin, her mind drained, her emotional roller-coaster over the past few days had taken it's toll on the young Demi-God. She didn't know when it had changed, she had known of Markos most of her life, they had both lived at Camp Half-Blood for years but he kept to himself and the stories she had heard, it had scared her when she was younger, but now… now when she looked at him her skin flushed and when she looked into those deep emerald eyes or their skin touched her stomach did backflips. Annabeth sighed falling onto her bed, eyes shutting instantly falling asleep, her body relaxing slightly, green eyes engrained in her mind.

"So… what's up with Annabeth" Grover said, his hooves dipped in the water as he and Percy sat at the pier by Percy's cabin, Percy sighed running a hand through his hair

"I don't know she's been acting strange" he looked out across the water "She warned me about Markos before the journey and know shes…" he didn't even know how to finish his own train of thought

"Is she interested in him?" Grover asked confused. Percy thought back over the past few days, the looks between them, the touches, the blush that formed on her cheek, the two of them sat there, silence filling the space.

His body was heavy, he couldn't open his eyes. Markos knew he was lying flat and something was touching his chest, he could vaguely hear talking, a male voice. He didn't recognise the voice in question, as time went on the sound around him grew clearer. Sharp pain on his torso, his eyes opened, blinking he forced his eyes to focus, a cloth canopy above him. His breathing ragged it took a lot of effort to lift his head, his eyes widened as he saw what was happening, figures dressed in white loomed over him, silver instruments in their hands as they cut away at his chest.

"He's awake" the small female looked shocked, the man who held the blade turned to face the awakened Demi-God, his hands covered in blood, Markos's blood.

A sudden burst of strength had Markos launching himself from the table, he backed into a wall as the figures surrounded him, trying to calm him down but it was too late the pain overcame Markos pushing him into his rage, his whole body tensed, teeth gritting together, all his eyes saw were enemies, enemies he had to defeat.

Annabeth made her way to the healers camp, she had wrestled with the idea of seeing Markos or not, but after an hour she rose from her bed and stated walking. The healers would do everything they could but she still prepared herself for what she would see, the scars she had left on him. Shouting pulled her out of her own thoughts, they were coming from the healers tent, Annabeth quickened her pace, she rounded the corner in time to see a healer crash through the side window landing on the ground below, groaning with pain. Ahead of her a group of soldiers entered, a frustrated roar echoed from within

"Markos" she breathed before charging up the few steps and into the now destroyed medical tent, tables were upturned, supplies sprawled across the floor. Her eyes found Markos who had a hand round a Demi-Gods throat while throwing a chair towards the rest

"MARKOS!" she called moving forward, but it was like he couldn't hear her. Another soldier tried to rush him, Markos twisted so the man in his grasp was off balance, he then kicked him into the approaching soldier, both crashing to the ground

"Markos stop" she shouted again still no reaction, Markos looked down seeing as abandoned sword, swiftly he used his bare foot to flick it up catching it in his hand. Annabeth watched as he shook with anger, a rage in his eyes she had never witnessed before, Markos started towards the group of remaining soldiers sword raised

"NO!" Annabeth screamed rushing forward, towards the enraged Demi-God her hands on his chest pushing him back with all her strength, Markos back hit the wall, before Annabeth could blink Markos's forearm was across her chest pushing her back against the hard wood, he brought his sword up intending to pierce her

"Markos" she slid her hands up to cup his face, their eyes locked, a loud clattering echoed as the sword Markos had been holding was dropped, he blinked several times taking a deep breath

"Annabeth?" he asked quietly, as if he was unsure

"It's okay, we're at Camp Half-Blood" she replied softly

"What in the cosmos is going on in here?" Annabeth and Markos turned to see Chiron standing in the doorway, looking around the chaos before glaring at the two Demi-Gods, Annabeth dropping her hands from Markos.


	11. Chapter 11

Markos now sat cleaned and fully clothed in a locked room, guarded while Chiron spoke to Annabeth, Percy and the head healer

"He is a danger to Camp Half-Blood" the healer began "Too many times you have let him stay after such savagery" raising his voice

"It's not his fault" Annabeth retorted "He was scared that's all, he woke up not knowing where he was, with you dissecting his chest"

"That was not fear in his eyes" the healer argued

"Enough the both of you" Chiron interrupted before Annabeth could speak, Chiron ushered the healer to the door "Thank you for your input, I will send the craftsmen to help with the repairs" he all but pushed out the healer, closing the door behind him, he exhaled "I'm afraid he has a point"

Annabeth shot him a look "You cannot be serious, Chiron he saved our lives, killed the hell hounds, risking his own life to save us" she looked at Percy "Tell him"

Percy straightened surprised at the sudden spot light "Err, well yes he did… but Annabeth you yourself even said that you didn't trust him"

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing "That was before he helped us and saved our lives, or did you already forget that?"

Percy started to speak when Chiron held up his hand, silencing them both

"Percy might I have a moment alone with Miss Chase"

Percy nodded immediately leaving without another glance at the daughter of Athena and it tore at her, Percy was her best friend and the fact he didn't even want to look at her.

"Why is he acting this way?" she asked collapsing onto the couch in Chiron's study "He acts like Markos did nothing but harm the healers" Chiron came to stand beside her a gentle hand on her shoulder

"What you must remember Annabeth is that Percy grew up in the human world where people do bad things for their own greed, he is still getting used to our world and the curses that plague someone like Markos" Why did his British accent have to make everything sound right

"They treat him like an animal" she muttered dropping her head into her hands

"Miss Chase if I may, maybe you should ask yourself why you are pushing Percy away?" Annabeth looked up at the grey haired centaur as he continued "For the time being however Markos will remain at Camp Half-Blood, but I will have him moved to Dionysus's mountain cabin, away from the main camp" Annabeth nodded, Chiron's words playing in her mind.

Percy tried to clear his mind, he sat at the bottom of the lake with his eyes closed, the look on Annabeth's face, she was so angry with him. Percy only followed what she had said, she didn't trust Markos, but now, yes he had helped them, but he still was a dangerous being and Annabeth protected him. Could she have feelings for the Son of Ares, Percy thought that after they defeated Cronus and Annabeth had come back from death that he and Annabeth would discuss their feelings. There was no doubting Percy's feelings for the daughter of Athena, but now, now he feels like she is pulling away from him. They had been best friends for years, he thought that maybe now they could maybe they could be something more.

Percy opened his eyes as a shadow flickered over the surface of the water, a figure lurked above. Swimming to the surface he realised there was more than one standing there, a hand extended, pulling him out of the water and was meeted with Grover's grave face, behind him stood Chiron and his jaw dropped. There behind the centaur was Percy's father, Poseidon his aqua blue eyes exactly the same as Percy's own

"Hello Percy" he greeted

"What are you doing here?" Percy gawked, Poseidon stepped forward

"Breaking the treaty, Hades has taken the Baetylus, Zeus is angry but he will do nothing until the threat reaches Olympus, my brother does not care for the human world" Poseidon looked down ashamed of his brothers

"So why do you not intervene" asked Percy ignoring the look Chiron was trying to give him.

Poseidon sighed "Percy you don't understand the way my world works, I cannot go against Hades with Zeus's permission" he placed a hand on his son's shoulder "I'm sorry to put this on you Percy, it's such a burden to bear for one so young, but I believe in you, look at all you have accomplished, you have friends that will stand by your side no matter what, you will win Percy" he paused for a moment before pulling Percy into a embrace

"Be safe my son"

He released Percy and walked towards the lake, dissipating into the water

"Dad wait!" Percy called but he was gone, the water smooth as though nothing had happened, Percy kept his eyes on the lake "I need your help" he muttered


	12. Chapter 12

Markos sat on the edge of the mountain cliff, the wide open space helped him to remain calm. From his position he could just about see the camp, he took a deep breath wincing slightly, the wounds on his chest still caused him pain but it was starting to dull. Markos closed his eyes once more until the pain faded, he could not lose it, Chiron had said this was his last chance. Markos had no where else to go, he leaned back against the small boulder, he opened his eyes to look at the blue sky as his mind drifted. All he could see were those blue eyes, the eyes that invaded his dreams, ever since the road trip he had seen Annabeth in a different light and when she had cauterised his wounds he had seen sorrow and worry in her beautiful eyes. She had even brought him out of his blood rage, she had fear in her eyes but also strength that made her not only beautiful but extraordinary, like nothing he'd ever known.

"Markos?"

He spun around obviously taken by surprise by the sudden appearance of another in his secluded spot, his heartbeat quickened when he saw the Daughter of Athena standing there

"Annabeth" he greeted weakly he watched her face, she seemed nervous "Are you okay?" he asked

She half smiled "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Markos shifted so he was sitting upright as Annabeth took a seated position beside him looking out over the view below, their arms brushing against one another's slightly

"So how are you?" she asked, her gaze flickered to his chest hoping it would go unnoticed, it didn't

"I am alive thanks to you Annabeth, without you I would have died in that forest" without thinking Markos placed a hand on top of Annabeth's as they fiddled with a stray thread on her jeans. Annabeth's heart skipped at the warm and strength that spread from where their skin touched, she studied his hand for a moment. The pale lines of numerous scars that lined his skin, slowly unsure of her actions she laced her fingers through his. They sat there for a moment saying nothing, Markos looked down at the young Demi-God, a thousand thoughts rushed through his mind but memories of his past still haunted him. He couldn't get close to anyone again, he pulled his hand away from hers and stood moving so his back was to her.

Annabeth looked up confused her body feeling cold from the lack of contact

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly standing herself, when he didn't answer she placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him around to face her, but still he avoided her gaze how could he explain what he had done, so he just changed the subject instead

"Why are you here?"

Taken aback slightly she replied "I came to see how you were, if you were healing well" she took a step towards him, but he couldn't let history repeat itself

"I'm fine" he snapped "Camp Half-Blood is saved, I want to be left alone Annabeth… the way it was before" Markos wouldn't look in her eyes, she didn't understand why he was acting this way

"Markos…" she began

"Annabeth" Markos cut in "Leave me in peace" he forced his voice to be cold, Annabeth took a step back, shocked at the sudden harshness, she swallowed looking down, not wanting Markos to see the water forming in her eyes

"Fine" she took a deep breath "Goodbye Markos"

Markos watched as Annabeth walked away, as soon as she was gone, Markos launched his fist into a nearby tree, splintering the bark.

Annabeth walked alone, trying to hold it together, What had gotten into him? Did he hate her for what she had done? Resent her for it? Or had she just imagined the whole thing? The looks between them, the way he seemed to change while they travelled, now he was suddenly cold and distant

"Daughter of Athena"

Annabeth whirled around searching for the source of the voice, but she couldn't see anyone else in the misty woods, her hand grasped the cool metal of her dagger

"Falling for a Son of Ares is never a good idea, especially that one" the voice was louder this time, clearer, she recognised the voice. She recognised the voice, the purring accent  
"Enyo?" Annabeth drew her blade

"You can't handle him"

Annabeth spun around coming face to face with the Goddess of destruction, her black hair pulled back eyes glowing

"What do you want?" Annabeth demanded

"Markos" she said simply, before grabbing Annabeth's arm and disappearing from Camp Half-Blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy paced the floor, trying to figure out his next step, Hades had the Baetylus and with that he could unleash Tityus and lay waste to anything Hades ordered. His mind drew a blank, he turned to Grover who looked as worried as he felt, he was no good at creating a plan, Annabeth was, where was she? Percy glanced at his phone again, he had called and texted her numerous times with no reply. Was she ignoring him because he didn't vouch for Markos?

"Anything?" he asked Grover impatiently, the Satyr shook his head

"Maybe she left her phone somewhere" he suggested

Percy continued to pace time was running out, they needed to move. The door opened and in stalked the blonde Daughter of the Greek God of War, Clarisse

"You guys just can't survive five minutes without me" a small smile touched her lips, within the next 30 minutes Clarisse's team were geared up and ready to move out, Percy and Grover stood off to one side as they watched the team pack countless weapons into their trucks

"This doesn't feel right without Annabeth" Grover muttered to Percy, Percy kept his eyes straight, Grover was right they were a team, with a sigh he pulled his cell from his tattered jeans and hit dial, the beeping on the over end was becoming as all too familiar sound, he snapped his phone shut.

"Nothing" he grumbled

"Hey Jackson!" both boys turned to see Clarisse sitting in the lead jeep "You two coming?"

Percy turned to Grover "We can't wait any longer" he jumped into the back of the jeep, Grover took one last look around hoping to see Annabeth but nothing, Where was she?

Markos awoke to a low rumbling, slowly he opened his eyes, the early sunrise illuminated the living space. He could hear movement, it was slow and almost inaudible. He lifted himself slowly when he saw a four legged silhouette on the wall… hell hound. Markos's sword was leaning against the table between him and the beast, it rounded the corner looking for it's prey, Markos made a decision… Fight.

He bolted forwards taking the beast by surprise, he grabbed the hilt crashing into the beast while slitting it's throat swiftly. It writhed for a moment before Markos plunged his sword into it's chest, Markos felt his own chest tighten, his wounds aching at his movements. He sat back on the floor looking at the now dead hell hound something caught his eye, there was something attached to the beast by a rope. Markos took the glittering item into his hands, it was a dagger, etched into the blade was the symbol of Athena, he had seen it before, the rage inside of him bubbled, this was Annabeth's blade. He looked down at the corpse the message was loud and clear. Enyo had Annabeth and was waiting for Markos to try and rescue her.

The rage burned inside of him like a wildfire, he grabbed his weapon and his leather chest guard, he stalked through the camp not even noticing the stares of the other Demi-Gods as they moved from his path. He launched himself into his truck slamming it into drive and flooring it. It had taken them just over a day to travel to the Rocky Mountains, he knew Annabeth didn't have that much time, so now he was pushing his truck to the limit.


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth sat in the corner of a prison cell in the cave system of Enyo's lair, it was dark, the only light coming from a torch hung outside of the wrought iron cell door. There was no measure of time in the cave, hours could have past or even days for all Annabeth knew, she started to feel tired so she guessed maybe 10 hours had pass since she was taken, someone had to have noticed she was gone by no, Percy would have noticed, she just had to bide her time, keep her mind focused, stay focused and try to find a way out.

"Nice to see you've made yourself at home" Annabeth glared at the Goddess who stood over her, appearing out of thin air, Annabeth didn't even dignify her with a response. Enyo sighed rolling her eyes

"Oh darling you are a bore, I don't know what Markos sees in you" she sauntered in front of the Daughter of Athena, Enyo knelt before her twirling a strand of Annabeth's hair round her finger, sharply pulling it making Annabeth hiss in pain

"Well he should be here soon and I can deal with you then"

Annabeth's head snapped up "Markos?" she asked

Enyo smiled "Let's just say I sent him a personal invitation" and with that she was gone

Markos? Annabeth's mind wondered why him, why Markos.

"JACKSON! Get your head in the game" Clarisse threw something that hit Percy square in the jaw, he snapped out of his day dream. Craig, Son of Demeter looked into the back seats

"So wheres Annabeth?" he asked. Percy didn't answer so Grover piped up

"She wasn't answering her phone"

Craig nodded "Yer I never get cell reception in the mountains"

Percy looked up "The Moutains?" he asked

"Yer, I saw her heading that way when we got back, Don't know why she'd be going up there though"

Percy knew, his fist clenched, she was with Markos, how long had she been up there? Her phone was out of service for hours, hours spent with Markos

"What's eating you Jackson" Clarisse was looking back at him

"Nothing" he replied coldly "I'm fine"

The truck suddenly shook, no the entire road was shaking, Craig had to swerve to avoid the vehicles ahead

"Earthquake?" Grover voiced, the car screeched to a halt, all four Demi-Gods holding on as the vibrations increased

"Not an earthquake" Craig muttered as he watched the road begin to crack "Tityus has broken free"

Clarisse turned back to Percy "This just got a hell of a lot harder"

Annabeth hugged close to the wall as small rocks fell from the ceiling, her heart rate increased, the door of her cell creaked open and Enyo floated in a broad smile on her face

"Do you feel it?" she beamed "The chaos" she shivered in Delight "Hades has released his titan and now chaos will rain down, beautiful chaos" she ran her fingers along the walls creating cracks where she touched, she came close to Annabeth, grabbing her collar and hauling her up

"Come now Daughter of Athena he will be here any minute"

Annabeth tried to resist being dragged but the goddess was too strong

"Who? Markos?" she asked struggling against her grip

"No my dear" she said nothing else, she dragged Annabeth through a small corridor coming to the main area where she stopped, a figure dressed all in black, he turned at their approach, Annabeth's heart froze

"Hades" she breathed

"Daughter of Athena" he greeted sarcastically "Annabeth was it? Where is Percy Enyo? I wanted him not a consolation prize" he whipped around sharply back handing the young Demi-God, Annabeth was sent flying backwards down the cave steps, she gasped in pain as she rolled to a stop clutching at her ribs which had taken most of the force.

Enyo bowed down slightly "My Lord, you can use this one to get to the lightening thief, he has strong feelings for her I've seen it" her words were rushed trying to save herself from Hades wrath. He thought for a moment, stroking his goatee, his dark eyes landed on Annabeth who was wiping blood from her chin

"It is not ideal but I suppose it will have to do" he mused "I could have some fun" he stormed down the steps and grasped Annabeth's throat, he glanced at Enyo

"Until next time" and with that Hades and Annabeth dissolved into smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

Markos's feet pounded the stone floor, echoing through the caves, he skidded to a halt his eyes searching the large room

"WHERE IS SHE!" he bellowed, his voice reverberating off the rocks "ENYO!" he called, jumping onto the ledge where her throne sat.

"Hello handsome"

Markos whirled around to find Enyo lounging on her throne "So good to see you again" her eyes travelled up and own his body, lingering on the tight leather chest guard and his flexing muscles

"So good" she muttered to herself

Markos ignored her, stepping forward "Where is Annabeth?" he demanded Enyo sighed rolling her eyes

"Stop wasting your time on her, you can never be with her, I've seen the darkness within you" Markos shifted under her words with sword in hand "You will destroy her, I on the other hand…"

Enyo stood sauntering over to where he stood "I can harness it, you and me… we can do amazing things" she ran her hands up his chest, he pushed them away

"Where is she Enyo?" he growled

Enyo tilted her head "What is it about her?" she sounded exasperated, a thousand reasons rushed through Markos's mind

"Where?"

Enyo looked bored as she walked away "She's gone" she said dismissively Markos rushed forwards grabbing her arm, forcing her to face him

"What do you mean gone?"

The walls started to rumble Enyo's eyes darkened "I gave her to Hades, to do with her what he will"

The rocks above them crumbled falling around them, Markos released her arm, turning to the entrance of the cave. He didn't get five steps before a large boulder fell blocking his way, he spun but Enyo was already pushing him up against the rock. Her lips crushed against his, her hands grasping at his neck, the sound of fabric ripping hit their ears as Markos's leather guard hit the floor.

There was a shudder around them, Markos pushed her away "ENOUGH!" he roared, unsheathing his sword raising it to her throat

"You dare raise a blade to me boy" a flick of her wrist had a few rocks flying towards the Son of Ares, who managed to dodge the first but the second collided with his jaw, knocking him backwards, Markos scrambled to his feet, rushing out the caves.

Percy lunged forwards knocking Clarisse out of the way as the ground slip open beneath them

"You okay?" he asked breathlessly the blonde nodded trying to catch her breath, they both looked up towards the brow of the hill where Tityus stood, he was ten feet tall with skin like rock, cracked with eyes that burned bright orange, he roared out.

"How do we get close enough to even stop him" Percy pulled Clarisse to her feet, she rolled her shoulder

"If we surround him and close in, he won't be able to fight us all"

She called instructions to her team

"We'll distract him for you" she said before running towards the titan.

"Just look at all that destruction and he hasn't even reached a city yet" Hades glowered from atop Enyo's mountain, he turned to Annabeth, she struggled against her invisible restraints "Maybe we should go and say hello to Mr Jackson" with a flick of his wrist they were down in the forest. A low growl sounded, Annabeth whipped around stumbling back at the sight of Three large wolves came from the shadows, their fur looked like it was on fire.

They were close enough to feel the ground shake from Tityus's attacks, Hades signalled and the wolves herded Annabeth forward

"ANNABETH!"

Annabeth's heart leapt as Markos skidded to a halt in front of them, sword in hand and, her eyes widened, he was shirtless

"Hades" he growled

"A Son of Ares" he took in his attire "Just like his father, run along boy while you can" he turned back dismissing Markos

"My name is Markos Lutz" Markos fumed "Son of Ares, God of War, if you do not release her I will take her" his body was vibrating, his breathing ragged

Hades looked up and down "You're one of his children with the curse, it's written all over you" Hades smiled, toying with Markos "When's the last time you truly lost control, let the wrath seize you" he walked up to Annabeth, clutching her face in his hand making her wince. Markos shifted forward at the sight of Annabeth's pain. Hades eyes went between the two Demi-Gods, he glanced to the fire wolves

"Skótosé ton"

The wolves pounced into action their furs igniting, putting Markos on the defensive.

 **Translation**

 **Skótosé ton - Kill him**


	16. Chapter 16

"Percy! Get out the way" Grover dived left as a boulder smashed to the floor, a tremendous roar rumbled the ground. Percy looked up wiping blood and sweat form his brow, Tityus threw another Demi-Gods into the trees, they were failing fast he had to end this. But no one could get close enough to do anything, they needed a better distraction, Grover came to crouch beside Percy, Blood staining his tee

"Tell me you got a plan" the satyr was out of breath, Percy searched for a solution, how could they take down this titan, they didn't have the power of the gods, all they had was the Harpe of Perseus and what use was it if they couldn't get close enough to use it, he needed a plan his friends were looking to him for an answer, he couldn't let them down a plan started to form in his mind, it was crazy but it might just work

"Follow me"

Annabeth struggled against her invisible chains, she tried to tell him to go, to beg him to run but no sound came out, what was he doing, he was facing the God of the Underworld. Hades muttered some foreign words and the fire wolves darted forward, heading for Markos. She tried to scream, tried to help him, but she couldn't. So she remained still watching in horror as he tried to fend off the now alight wolves, they were snapping at him, inches away from his skin. He swung the sword fending them back, but it was clear he was tired and slowing it only took a moment of misjudgement from Markos for the wolves to leap on him. Markos fell to the ground disappearing under the mounds of ignited fur, Annabeth's eyes searched for any sign of the Demi-God, her heart thinking when she saw blood on the muzzle of a wolf. Her eyes blurred with tears as she dropped her head in defeat, closing her eyes feeling a tear escape, rolling down her cheek.

There was a sudden whimpering and the wolves coward away from the body on the ground, Annabeth looked up at the bloodied form who was writhing on the grass, he moved to a crouched position, his body trembling, chest heaving, a roar erupted from Markos. It was unlike anything Annabeth had ever heard, it terrified her, how was he still moving? Blood covering his skin, tears in his flesh. He began to mutter something, getting louder every time

"Eímai skotádi"

"Eímai skotádi"

Over and over again louder and louder until he was shouting, he got to his feet slowly. Annabth's blood ran cold when he faced them, Markos's curse had taken over, eyes had darkened, iris's as black as his pupil's, his face was now marred with new scars, not from the wolves claws

"Ah, the blood curse" muttered Hades "You remind me of your father, quick into battle not matter the consequences" with a swift flick of his hand had Annabeth flying backwards and into a tree, knocking the breath out of her. Hades turned to his quivering wolves

"That's what you get with second rate war wolves" after another moment they scarpered, tails between their legs

"Well boy, you want to take on a God, you cannot defeat me"

Percy crept through the bushes staying low, Grover right behind him. They were now 30 feet away from Tityus who was still fighting off the Demi-Gods with ease, Percy looked out across the field of destruction, the grass was churned, injured warriors trying to hang on and fight

"What now Percy?" Grover was breathless and obviously growing tired

"Well now we just need a distraction"

"Oh is that all" Grover rolled his eyes "Where the hell are we…"

His words were cut short by a pair of ablaze wolves came thundering out of the opposite woods, Tityus took the wolves as another threat, swiping at them, Percy and Grover watched in shock

"JACKSON!" Clarisse called "Get your arse in gear!"

Percy refocused on what he was doing, this was his chance, he bolted towards the giant Titan. Grover close behind him, Tityus was still focused on the war wolves as they burnt the Titan when Percy was within range he launched himself, sword held high and with all his strength he brought the blade down into the broad back of the Titan embedding it deep. Tityus called out it in pain spinning trying to reach the object in his back, but his arms would not stretch, the Titan froze his head rolling back, the stone that was his skin began to crack, small bits crumbling away, with a loud battle cry Clarisse swung her own blade at Tityus, the monstrous Titan collapsing into rubble. The Demi-Gods all took a breath.

Markos crashed into a nearby tree, crumpling to the ground he was back on his feet in seconds shaking off the pain as he leapt towards the God. Hades reached out a hand grasping the Demi-God's throat stopping him in his tracks, Markos choked as he Hades tightened his grip

"Give up boy" Hades sneered as he stared into the cursed black eyes of the Son of Ares, he turned to Annabeth seeing the tears streaming down her face "He is here for you" Hades added, enjoying the pain he was causing. There was a loud crashing noise and some cheers of joy in the distant, Hades paused sensing something. His face grew angry as he turned away to face the distance

"Tityus has fallen, time for plan B" he turned to Annabeth once more "Time to see just how much Percy cares for you" with one swift move he slammed Markos to the ground with tremendous force, Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut at the sight and sound of Markos's body impacting the dirt, he let out a low moan but remained unmoving. Hades advanced on Annabeth who glared at the Lord of the Underworld with such contempt, but he merely smiled, he released her from her restraints and hauled her up by her hair, she gasped in pain.

"Come little girl, lets see Percy" he murmured in her ear, she shivered at his proximity. Annabeth brought a hand down across his face, striking the God who turned to her anger filling his features

"Kill me I don't care, you won't win" she spat at him, venom in her words

"Oh I will kill you Daughter of Athena, make no mistake, but first I want you to watch as Percy gives his life trying to save you" he countered

Annabeth struggled trying to break free, but the God's grip was to strong. Hades sudden cry of pain took Annabeth by surprise, she glanced to see a tip of her dagger sticking out of his shoulder, he pushed the Daughter of Athena away, she fell into a tree, hitting her head hard, the last thing she saw was a figure disappearing in smoke as the other fell to their knees.

 **Translation**

 **Eímai skotádi - I am darkness**


	17. Chapter 17

Annabeth woke to a gentle breeze, she opened her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings, the infirmary, she was back at Camp Half-Blood. She felt a dull pain on her forehead, her fingers traced a small cut there

"Annabeth?"

She turned her head to see Clarisse sitting in the bed next to her own, her arm in a sling and skin covered in bruises and cuts

"Clarisse? Are you okay?" she asked

"Me, yer, I'm good" she gestured to her arm "you missed one hell of a fight" she joked

"Is everyone okay? Percy? And Grover?" she sat up looking towards the other beds

Clarisse nodded "Their fine, few of my guys are a little banged up but alive, which is the main thing" she shifted so she faced Annabeth "Everyone is more concerned with you"

"Why how long have I been out?" she asked confused

"Not long, but no one know how you got to the battle field" she said "we all thought you were still here"

Annabeth thought for a moment "Clarisse… I was taken"

"Taken?"

Annabeth relayed her story to the group in Mr D's study, everyone was unaware that she was taken by Enyo so Hades could try and use her against Percy. Percy had dropped his gaze, he had assumed that she was with Markos and ignored his texts, he should never had doubted her. Annabeth finished her story looking up at all of their faces

"Where is Markos" she asked confused

Chiron stepped forward "A few students saw him leave in his truck, but no sign of him since"

"What? He was there… he saved me" she thought for a moment "He was injured, he might still be out there" her words began to race "He was attacked by war wolves, and Hades…Hades"

"Annabeth" Percy knelt in front of her taking her hands which shook "We looked, when we found you, Lincoln and Craig stayed a while longer following a blood trail but they lost it"

Annabeth went quiet for a moment, all eyes were on her, she didn't know what to think, she excused herself from the room, almost rushing out of the door. She took a deep breath, she started walking, her mind was clouded with questions. She knew where she was going she just didn't know why, she knew the place would be empty but still her feet carried her to the front door. It was unlocked, which wasn't unusual for Camp Half-Blood, she went inside

"Markos?" she whispered, but the cabin was empty, the punch bag still hung in the corner, she sat on the edge of his bed closing her eyes. Where was he?

"Annabeth"

Clarisse stood in the door way "Thought I might find you here" the blonde stepped in the room, taking a look around "You know I didn't believe Grover when he said you had feelings for my brother"

Annabeth looked up at Clarisse "I.. no it wasn't… I didn't" she stumbled

"Annabeth" Clarisse captured her attention "There's something you need to know about Markos"

Annabeth waited for her to continue

"He killed someone, another Demi-God" Clarisse paused giving what she said a moment to sink in "Every child of Ares knows the risk of the Blood Curse, it's rare… really rare, but it happens. Markos was one of the unlucky ones, when he turned 18 the curse was triggered"

Annabeth dropped her eyes to the floor as she continued to listen

"He was in love with a Daughter of Demeter, her name was Cassie, the night of his eighteenth birthday he killed her, the curse took over and he took her life, he was devastated it took him 2 weeks to calm down enough to come out of his rage. Chiron and Mr D decided it was best if it was kept quiet but you can't have secrets in a place like Camp Half-Blood, so he was moved to the far side of camp and he became distant"

Annabeth's mind was running, he was a broken soul, so much had happened to him and nobody knew the suffering he had to go through, Clarisse placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder

"I thought you should know" she started to walk out, before turning back "And by the way, I don't think he's dead, takes a lot to take one of us down" and she walked out closing the door behind her.

Annabeth continued to sit there, if he wasn't dead then where the hell was he, was he ashamed? Did he want a clean break form Camp Half-Blood? The Demi-Gods? Her? She left a short while after closing the door, possibly forever.

A week had passed and still nothing, Annabeth still did her training duties but everyone could see she was not the same, sure she smiled and joked but it never reached her eyes.

"She just needs time Percy" Chiron stood on the dock as Percy dangled his feet in the water

"Yer, I know… it's just I didn't realise how much she cared for him" he mumbled

Chiron thought for a moment "How are you feeling about Annabeth"

Percy dropped his head slightly "She's my friend and I'm good with that, I just want her to be happy" he fidgeted "but I don't know what to do, she is not herself"

"Give her time Percy" the centaur took his leave, Percy sighed and leaned back staring up at the sky

"Yer time" he muttered to himself

"Come on guys, push yourselves" Called Annabeth, facing the ten Demi-Gods who were duelling each other in pairs "Careful not to lose your footing, lose it and you dead" All the Demi-Gods focused, swords clattering together

"Okay, that's a good job everybody session over" she said, the group dispersed a few saying farewell to Annabeth as they walked away, Annabeth looked out across the lake, her eyes as they often did wandered to the Cabin on the mountain across the water, high up where she had last spoken to Markos. She stood there for a moment enjoying the sunlight on her face, it had been raining for the past week and it had meant that training had to be done soaking wet and it brought everybody's mood down.

The training day was over and everyone was heading to the feast hall, Percy was probably waiting there for her, saving her the seat beside him. With that sweet smile that he saved only for her, why couldn't she fall for him, someone without major issues. She didn't feel like sitting in the noisy halls and decided to head back to her cabin, she turned coming to a stop. There 20 feet in front of her dressed in a blue button down shirt and jeans stood Markos, his hair a little longer than last she saw, the stubble on his chin now growing into a small beard. He watched her, as if not knowing how to proceed, Annabeth mind ran, she had known that he was alive but had no idea where he was or what state he was in or if he was even coming back.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi" he breathed but without making any sort of movement

"Hey" replied Annabeth

Markos glanced down at Annabeth's hand which was now clenched around the hilt of her sword, she released it when she realised what she was doing.

"You're back" she breathed, Markos nodded "Why?" she asked before she could stop herself

Markos faltered slightly, he looked around the open space, most of the Demi-Gods had wandered off but it wasn't really the place for a conversation

"Can we go somewhere?" he asked making a slight gesture, Annabeth was still in a little shock at seeing him here, but she nodded and together they started to walk, not in any particular direction. They air was cooler under the cover of the trees that surrounded the lake, but neither of them noticed. They had not spoken for about 5 minutes and neither of them knew how to start

"Where did you go?" Annabeth blurted out, hating the silence "After… After everything"

Markos thought for a moment before replying "I don't exactly know, I just followed my father's voice" he could see the confusion on her face "Hades disappeared and I saw you on the ground just laying there, I went to your side, you were breathing, then I just heard him"

"Your father… Ares" she added when he went quiet

"I've only ever heard his voice once before, when my mother died" Markos paused obviously reliving a memory, he shook his head continuing "He told me Percy would find you, told me he wanted to see me talk to me, I walked for a long time, all I knew was that I was heading north"

"My father was not as I had imagined, he looked a lot like me actually, tall dark hair, I was half expecting him to be dressed in armour but he was in a black jacket and dark jeans. We talked for a long time, he gave me this" Markos pulled a pendant from under his shirt, it bared the symbol of Ares, but it was old,

"It was his" Markos tucked it back into his shirt, wincing slightly as he did "He gave me a change of clothes and he was gone, I haven't heard from him since"

Annabeth glanced at his bare forearms, they still bore the scars from that day

"I've been trying to find my way back ever since" he added coming to a halt, watching Annabeth. They had stopped at the edge of the lake, silence filling the air once more, she watched him for a long moment taking in all his features, a pulse of energy took over her, she lunged forward grabbing his face, their lips met. Markos wrapped his arms around her holding her close, both melting into each others embrace, one of Annabeth's hands tangled his hair as they continued their kiss. Markos broke it first, he looked deep into Annabeth's aqua blue eyes, a smile on her lips, he felt something warm on his stomach, they both glanced down to see a dark stain spreading on his shirt

"Oh Damn" Markos muttered "My stitches must have reopened"

Worry crossed Annabeth's face, her hands going to Markos's abdomen

"Let's get you fixed" she said taking him by the hand and leading him back towards the main cabins, Markos followed silently, he kept his eyes on her, she was perfect, everything about her, he started to feel something he hadn't felt for a long time, not since Cassie. But Annabeth wasn't Cassie, Annabeth was strong and a fierce warrior. It wasn't long before they had reached Annabeth's cabin, she opened the door and flicked on the light, Annabeth had one of the larger cabins on campus and she had lived there all her life and had filled the place with all her personal items.

"Take a seat, I'm just going to grab the first aid kit" Annabeth released his hand and disappeared into the bathroom, Markos began to unbutton his shirt removing it and using it to wipe up the blood on his skin. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Annabeth standing in the doorway with a first aid kit, her eyes raking over his chest and the scars that covered him. She blinked away the tears that started to form and began to set up her kit,

"You okay?" Markos asked after seeing Annabeth rub her eyes subtly, she nodded but did not return his gaze, he stood coming to stand behind her

"Annabeth…" he placed a light hand on her arm, turning her slowly to face him, he lifted her chin with his finger so she looked him in the eyes "Tell me"

"The scars are a reminder of what I did to you" she tried to break his gaze "What I put you through" he would not allow her to look away, instead he leant down the few inches and pressed his lips to hers gently

"Without you I would be dead, I don't regret the scars" this made Annabeth smile a little, she caressed his rough face, she glanced down at the blood still trickling down his stomach, she turned grabbing a cloth and pressed it against his bare skin, his firm muscles under her touch

"Lay on the bed" she instructed, Markos gave her a look and smirked at what she could have suggested, Annabeth took his meaning and rolled her eyes "Oh behave"

Markos complied and sat on Annabeth's bed laying back with his arm above his head, Annabeth sat beside him and began to look more closely at his wound, the stitching had ripped and just needed to be closed again, with another word Annabeth started to work on him, he said nothing nor did he flinch, not once. She finished quickly and wiped up the last smear of blood from Markos's body, after she was done Annabeth crawled up onto the bed and laid beside him, her head resting on his arm, she was surprised about how much heat radiated from his body,

"I'm glad you're back" Annabeth whispered, closing her eyes

Markos felt his heart beating faster and was sure Annabeth could hear it, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders so her head rested on his chest "I'm glad you are safe" he replied and together they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
